Dyskusja:Krwawe Kruki/@comment-24262915-20150905161748
Zdecydowanie mój ulubiony Zakon. Nie tylko dlatego że są bohaterami mojej ulubionej serii strategii (DOW z dodatkami) i diablopodobnych RPg'ów (DOW 2 z dodatkami) ale również dlatego że ma świetną historię, bohaterów, klimat i zaskakująco wyróżniają się wobec wielu Zakonów które wprowadziło GW. Zanim dobrze się zapoznalem z historią Warhammera 40k (czyli przy moich początkach z tym uniwersum) doszedłem do wniosku że są pozostałością po którymś z zaginionych Legionów. Rozumowałem tak: pewnie Prymarcha stanął po stronie Horusa a większa część jego Legionu po stronie Imperatora. Doszło do walki w wyniku której np. Prymarcha zginął ale przeklnął swój Legion. Zdjęcie klątwy trwało kilka tysiącleci i na wszelki wypadek postanowiono zataić historię Krwawych Kruków. Teraz jednak wydaje mi się to mocno naciągane. Potem pomyślałem sobie że ich założycielami mogli być psionicy z Pożeraczy Światów którzy zdołali uciec od swojego zdradzieckiego Legionu. Wyjaśniałoby kolor (wtedy myślałem że Pożeracze od początku byli "czerwoni") sporą liczbę psioników i fakt że Azariah Kyras oddał się Khornowi (Bóg Krwi mógłby mieć jakąś satysfakcję z tego że ci którzy kiedyś mu uciekli, teraz go wielbią). Jednak i to jest naciągane. Teraz najbardziej prawdopodobną dla mnie teorią jest to że założyli go lojaliści z Tysiąca Synów. Duża liczba psioników, maksyma ("Wiedza to potęga, strzeż jej dobrze" to słowa jednego z członków Legionu, niestety nie pamiętam imienia) i fakt że ich historia jest objęta ścisłą tajemnicą sprawia że jest to według mnie najbardziej prawdopodobna z teorii. Nie mówiąc już o tym że Thule, jedyny który poznał początki swojego Zakonu powiedział: "sekrety Kronusa rozumieniu początków Zakonu niegdy nie przejdą przez me usta". Większość lojalistów ze zdradzieckich Legionów stworzyła podwaliny pod Szarych Rycerzy, co by jeszcze wyjaśniało bliskość obydwu Zakonów. Dodając do tego że ich genoziarno pochodzi od jednego z najzaj#bistrzych bohaterów tego uniwersum (a wśród Prymarchów to w ogóle ^^) Magnusa, czyni ich pi#przoną legendą. Mają też interesujących bohaterów. Ciekawe że pierwsze DOW'y czyli strategie, które w większości nie są zbytnio rozbudowane pod względem fabularnym ani nie posiadają rozbudowanych bohaterów, mają zaj#bistą fabułe i bohaterów. Z miejsca polubiłem Gabriela (koleś w stylu "przyszedłem modlić się do Imperatora i skopać wam dupska. I właśnie skończyłem się modlić") co jest zasługą nie tylko ogólnego, baddassowego pokazania postaci ale również jego odzywek, które mówił glosem Paula Dobsona (który przy okazji podkładał głos pod WSZYSTKIE jednostki Chaosu, tego Orkowego Herszta z pierwszej części, Elifiasza i Generała Sturnna). Moment w którym jego przyjaciel, Izandor zdradza go i ucieka a Gabriel po prostu patrzy za nim niemal łkając "Stary Przyjacielu?" naprawdę do mnie przemówił. K#rwa, te gry potrzebują remaku. Inne postacie też są fajne: Cyrus, Tarkus, Davian Thule czy Martellus, są świetni. Rozumiem dlaczego wszyscy narzekają na Boreala, bo był kretynem ("EMPERAH!") ale jakim cudem nikt nie narzeka na Thaddeusa i Diomedesa?! Ten pierwszy był dla mnie wrzodem na d#pie- potrafił co prawda skakać ale był tak k#rwesko słaby że jedyne co robił to irytowanie mnie. Przeszedłem II z dziesięć razy i raz się przemogłem żeby wziąć go do swojej drużyny i spróbować podrasować. Grało się przez to trudniej, ale w tym negatywnym sensie. Gdy w pewnej misji padł mi 5 raz, stwierdziłem że gdybym mógł, to zabrałbym mu pancerz i tytuł i zamienił w Serwitora żeby sprzątał Kosmiczno-Marinowe g#wno po swoich dawnych braciach. Bo tylko do tego się nadaje. A Diomedes...nie wiem od czego zacząć. Jak przeszedłem dwójkę i pierwszy dodatek to byłem naprawdę nabuzowany żeby zobaczyć co się stanie dalej. W końcu "Chaos Rising" dał dużą nieliniowość, pewnie będzie możliwość przeniesienia stanu gry, różne wątki związane z wyborami z poprzedniej części, kto wie, może będę mógł nawet doprowadzić Krwawe Kruki do zniszczenia, jeśli pod koniec gry stanąłem po stronie Chaosu? Byłem gotów kupić wszystko tak długo jak JA będę mógł poprowadzić tę historię do końca. Jednak to nie ja to zrobiłem, a Diomedes! What...the...fuck?! Paszoł won z mojego oddziału ty mały podrzutku! "Bradah I em in hiere" a co mnie to obchodzi? Ja chcę tam być, to moja historia, a raczej mojego Zakonnego Dowódcy! "Przez stulecia walczyłem dla Imperatora i Imperium" a co mnie to obchodzi?! Ja (tutaj w zrozumieniu każdy grający który potrafi się wczuć) rozwaliłem chędożoną flotę-rój i przepędziłem zaropiały tyłek Ulkaira tam gdzie jego miejsce! To są wyczyny ty mała, źle zdubbingowana #$%&^*!! Taki mały szczegół związanych z Kyrasem. Powinien się nim zainteresować Tzeentch (co by jeszcze spotęgowało teorię o Tysiącach Synów), jednak póki to właśnei Nurgle go spaczał, to wszystko było okej. Prawie każdy Bóg Chaosu ma swoją domenę magii/psioniki więc wariant z "Powstającego Chaosu" byl okej. No ale potem że został czcielem Khorne'a...ech....na upartego da się wytłumaczyć. 1. W arcie o Pakcie Krwi jest napisane że Khorne jest w stanie nagiąć swoje zasady, jeśli nagrodą za to będzie zwycięztwo. 2. Nie wiadomo do końca co się stało z duszą Kyrasa gdy połączyła się z demonem. Może cierpi teraz wieczne katusze w Wymiarze Khorne'a? ''"Krwawe Kruki, podobnie jak i inne zakony nie uważają Imperatora za boga, lecz za najwspanialszego z ludzi."-'' serio? Bo Angelos, Thule i Avintus dawali kilkukrotnie do zrozumienia że Imperator jest Bogiem. Więc sądziłem że go raczej czczą ;-; Ogółem rzecz mówiąc, uwielbiam ich. Mam nadzieję że kiedyś będą mogli się jeszcze wykazać, pokazać że są godni bycia nazywani Kosmicznymi Marines Imperatora.